


The Other Side

by babushkadoll569



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babushkadoll569/pseuds/babushkadoll569
Summary: When searching for answers to whom the mysterious Regulus Black is, Harry runs into Draco, and when one thing leads to others they find themselves in a steamy situation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of Harry's 6th year - after Dumbledore's death.  
> No major character bashing  
> *smut warning applies*

Harry padded gently down the stairs, careful not to wake the rest of Gryffindor house. He walked softly over to the fire as he pondered, noticing the clock on the wall stated that it was very late. He was thinking about the fake locket horcrux he and Dumbledore had just discovered, wishing his brain could provide him with the necessary answers. Who was this Regulus? What did he know about Voldemort? How had he gotten into the cave? Regulus was clearly a member of the Black family, but as he had seen on the tapestry his 5th year, the black family was vast, with many different branches leading to different surnames. He knew the family was predominantly, Slytherin, and was debating heading to the dungeons for answers, when the door opened behind him.  
“Harry? What are you doing down here this late? It’s nearly 1am.”  
“Sorry Hermione, I was just feeling sentimental. I’ll go upstairs soon.” Harry lied through his teeth. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine Harry,” she replied, “but you really need to go to sleep. You have had a rough year, the past few weeks in particular. I was just grabbing Crookshanks and heading up. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Thanks ‘Mione. See you tomorrow.”  
Harry had no intention of heading to bed; in fact, he needed answers. Now. As he stared into the fire, he decided that the only immediate place he could go was the Slytherin area of the castle. As he donned his robe over his pyjamas and cleared his mind, he figured that the worst that could happen was being caught by a teacher, and he had endured much worse suffering over the course of his lifetime.

The stairs muffled his footsteps and he walked quickly but quietly down the mildewed staircase towards the Slytherin common room. He knew the Slytherin entrance needed a password, but also knew of a secret passage straight into the Slytherin dorms stairs used by the house elves for maintenance thanks to a certain map he had been given by the Weasley twins in his third year. the passage would be cramped, but Harry was desperate for the release that would come from finding’s out more about the infamous Regulus Black. As he neared the entrance to the passage, he heard a commotion up ahead. Realising he had forgotten his invisibility cloak, he scurried into the shadows. the muffled voices and squeak of shoes was coming closer, and through the ringing in his ears harry could tell that it was Professor Snape and Malfoy, hurrying up the corridor while whispering in hushed tones. Although he could not make out the conversation, as they passed, he distinctly heard the words “Dumbledore”, “death eaters”, and “werewolf”. This was not new news to him however, as many people had been talking and pondering about his death for the past week or so. Brushing these thoughts aside, he continued on his way, and finally made it to the passageway entrance.

As he scooped up his cloak and crawled into the passage, he remembered that the basilisk of his second year may have used this tunnel and hurried along. He did not dwell on the idea of sharing a tunnel with the basilisk, as frankly, the thought sickened him. The tunnel was long and winding, taking him through the ins and outs of the Slytherin area. He regretted not bringing a light source as he made his way along, his hands dragging down the sides of the tunnel to guide him. As the minutes passed the stops to breathe became more and more frequent, until he could finally see the end of the passage; a sharp drop down onto the staircase leading to the for rooms. Harry figured no one would be around this late at night, and he could venture around the Slytherin common room by himself looking for clues on who the mysterious regulus black could be. As he dropped down the end of the tunnel onto the staircase and straightened his robes, he heard a snarky voice coming from behind him.  
“Well, if it isn’t Mr ‘Boy Who Lived’ Potter, wandering through a house that is not his. What could possibly possess him to come through the Slytherin area this late at night?”  
Harry gulped. He looked down at his shoes and shrugged. Although he honestly didn’t care if he was caught be a teacher, he would hate to be dobbed in my Malfoy of all people.  
“And,” continued Draco, “what is stopping me of going to the headmaster and telling her that their famous Harry Potter was out of bed? At least she would take more notice than that pathetic Dumbledore did.” His voice lowered to a whisper, “I’m glad he’s dead, personally.”  
Harry snapped. moving faster than they ever had before, harry hands grabbed Draco’s, whirled around and pinned them against the wall. His voice hoarse, he got as close as possible to the blonde’s striking face.  
“Don’t you ever insult the greatest wizard of all time in front of me. You are a stinking little worm, and if you speak out against Dumbledore one more time, I will end you. Are we clear?” He spoke the last part very slowly, being careful to fully pronounce every syllable. A moment of silence passed. Suddenly, in a suspiciously well practiced sequence, Draco whips Harry’s hands down, propels a foot under the back of his knee, steps on the end of Harry’s robe and swaps their positions, pinning a panting and unbalanced Harry against the wall under him. For being almost a head taller, Draco was surprisingly agile in the small space.  
“Or what Potter? You’ll ‘end me?’ I’m not sure that would be very wise. I have many connections that would miss me very much. Not to mention,” he leans down next to Harry’s ear, “I’m not sure you could. One escape out of your dorm and I already have you under me, pinned against the wall, next to my own dorm. What you could do to me bears nothing on what opportunities I have or what to do with you right now.”  
Draco leaned down. “Consider this punishment for sneaking out and threatening me in my own space. His lips touched Harry’s neck, and before he could stop him, Draco had attached himself and started laying an intense hickey on Harry’s neck. For being so lean, Draco was incredibly strong, so much so that try as he might Harry could not push him off. For a few minutes in the darkness all they could hear was each other’s breathing, and Harry’s struggling, until Draco decided he was done. He left an incredible visible mark on Harry, and as Harry began to protest, he pulled out his wand.  
“Silencio!”  
Harry was silenced. No sound he tried to make would come into fruition, and Draco decided to take this to his advantage. He slowly made his way down Harry’s jaw, leaving burning kisses and marks down his neck. As he reached the opening of his robes, he scooped Harry up and carried him down into the common room.


End file.
